<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caulk Work by Tish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140991">Caulk Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish'>Tish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Antagonism, Boot polishing, Hate Sex, M/M, Self-Loathing, Sexual Dysfunction, dubious insertions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it wise to goad a drunken Captain? Hickey likes a challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis Crozier/Cornelius Hickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kink Lucky Dip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caulk Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/gifts">skazka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>The thoughts came to Crozier in the dark, unbidden and unwanted, at least that what he told himself in silent whispers before the drink fogged his mind. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Boot leather creaked as he shifted in his seat, and an image flashed into his mind, fouling his vision as Hickey on hands and knees writhed on top of that very boot, back stretched low as he rubbed himself onto the polished toe-end. Hickey turned his head back to leer at him, a grotesque parody of a come-hither look that blurred and disappeared into the glow of the lamp-light.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Crozier's prick nudged at his thigh, chafing a little under his trousers, but his hand could do nothing to arouse or quell his base desires and he hissed a seething sigh into his almost empty glass.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Loathing filled his heart as he knocked back the last tasteless dregs, before clutching at the empty bottle. He was sure he heard a footfall at the cabin door and waited for Jopson to magically appear with a new bottle for him, but he didn't come, nobody did. Suddenly tired, Crozier let his head drop to his chest, not caring if he fell asleep in his chair or his bed. A faint memory from the wild Antarctic seas stirred in his mind as he dozed, but slipped away unformed. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>***</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It was however many days later when another nagging memory crept up inside Crozier as he entered his cabin to find Hickey on his hands and knees as he slowly crawled along the deck. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Jopson stopped his pretence of sorting and putting away books and spoke. “Sir, Mr. Darlington wanted to be sure nothing needed repairing.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“That's fine, Mr. Hickey,” Crozier waved a hand when Hickey started to rise from the deck. “Don't let me keep you from your work.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Hickey answered as he returned to his work.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>As he sat, Crozier could have sworn Hickey was wriggling his arse as he slowly moved along the decking. He shook his head and watched Jopson blatantly loitering as he shuffled books. “Jopson, did you mention a store-room account this morning?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Crozier didn't miss the quick glance at Hickey from Jopson.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“If you don't need me here?” Jopson asked as he reluctantly set the books back down on the shelves.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Crozier shook his head and absently waved a dismissive hand as he made to read the log book before him, but was unable to focus.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hickey's occasional movements broke the silence as the fabric of his trouser slid across the planks, drawing Crozier's gaze away from the page and onto Hickey's arse. By now, Crozier was sure that the movements Hickey were making were deliberate, and he found himself imagining himself grabbing Hickey's hips to stop him moving so lasciviously, sending down hard spanks across his arse cheeks for such a brazen display. The twitching of his prick tormented him, along with the sudden need for a drink.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“Nearly done, sir,” Hickey's voice was sincere and full of apology. “I just need to check the seals in the bed-chamber, if you'll permit me to enter?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Even as he nodded his assent, Crozier suspected Hickey of a sordid ruse, and half-expected Hickey to crawl over to the bed-chamber, slithering along invitingly. Instead, Hickey rose and simply walked over to the smaller room. Crozier watched Hickey intently, willing him to expose his true nature as he leaned and stretched his body as he worked.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Crozier found himself taking the few steps over to block the doorway, his breathing heavy as he watched Hickey as he perched on all fours on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hickey slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder and grinned, “I think a man could get very comfortable here, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“No, Mr. Hickey, I should like you to be very uncomfortable,” Crozier slurred, suddenly feeling very drunk as he rubbed his prick through his trousers.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hickey kept watching him over his shoulder. “And there I was listening to the gossip about Lieutenant Irving's telescope.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Lunging forward, Crozier fumbled at Hickey's trousers, snarling with frustration, even after Hickey helpfully slipped out of his braces and loosened them, pushing them down to his thighs. The lengths of his shirt were pushed aside as Crozier grabbed at Hickey's arse and between his legs, tugging at his balls. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hickey shifted a little as Crozier spat into his hand, then started to push himself in. Crozier's prick wasn't the biggest he'd had, nor was it the smallest, and Hickey let himself be rocked back and forward as Crozier tried to get himself harder inside Hickey's arse. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Frustrated, Crozier squeezed Hickey's balls and slapped his thin arse cheek as he tried to fuck him harder and faster, but to no avail. He couldn't see Hickey's smirk as he started to softly moan.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“Oh, Captain,” Hickey cooed as he rocked on Crozier's flagging erection. His voice almost broke with pleading. “Harder, sir. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>That earned him another slap. “You would mock me?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hickey found himself bouncing against air as Crozier withdrew, then had to brace himself as the mattress shook under Crozier's shifting weight. Hickey felt something push against his arse and he adjusted his legs to let him in again. Confusion flashed in his mind as he figured out Crozier was shoving in something bigger – or at least trying to – judging by the frustrated muttering behind him. Realisation dawned upon Hickey as Crozier's boot slid under him and viciously rubbed against his balls and prick. He winced at the increasing heat from the friction, loving it, but hating it a little, too. A modicum of relief came once a slight stream of pre-come leaked down to slide and settle onto the boot-top.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“No smart words, Hickey?” Crozier's words were hot against his ear.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>The smirk returned to Hickey's face as he laughed. “Jopson's going to have to clean that boot, sir. Imagine his face if he knew how you fouled it.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“I should have you lick it clean,” Crozier panted as he spoke. “Maybe have you lick Jopson's boots for making him more work?”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“You're welcome to call him in, sir,” Hickey said breathlessly. “I think he likes to watch. You know he was watching me before, sir. Hard as a plank he was. I'd wager he could help you out with your problems keeping it up, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>That earned him a vicious twist of his ballsack that almost had Hickey yelling out, but he held his tongue as Crozier pressed his boot deep into his crotch, one arm forcing Hickey's shoulder down into the pillow.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hickey was teetering on the brink, pre-come beading at his head once more, as he breathed deeply and waited for Crozier to finish him. Instead, the mattress shook as Crozier dismounted and shuffled back into the main cabin. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hickey listened to the sound of a bottle being opened, then the clink of glass upon glass as an unsteady hand poured a long measure out. He got off the bed and stood, turning to face Crozier. With a deliberate slowness, he drew his fingers along his prick, drawing back and squeezing the base of the shaft, his eyes fixed upon Crozier as he stared back. Crozier's eyes were dark with drunken lust and hatred as he watched Hickey tease out his own depraved pleasure, spurting out a spray of pale white come that landed on Crozier's boot.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>“Get out,” came Crozier's dark and furious order.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>